


Fox-a-roo?

by Karategrl80



Series: Adventures of Fox and Friends [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cadbury!verse, Drabble Collection, Gen, Sam and Rey, Stanford Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 23:28:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17476973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karategrl80/pseuds/Karategrl80





	Fox-a-roo?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyShadowphyre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyShadowphyre/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Of Art Supplies and Ungodly Obsessions](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14180007) by [UmbraeCalamitas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UmbraeCalamitas/pseuds/UmbraeCalamitas). 



[](https://66.media.tumblr.com/f0e4caab60776bf6e6eb539ad06a40d7/tumblr_oys609hmgt1um443bo1_1280.jpg)  


 

Rey: Sam, Sam, I want to go to Australia

Sam: *thinks* Rey, that’s a 15 hour flight, IF you get a nonstop flight, AND probably is going to cost you like, $2000!!!!

Rey: *looks affronted* AN AIRPLANE? I’m not getting on one of those death metal traps!!! Helloooo, trickster!!!!

Sam: *blinks* I’ll let Dean know you agree with him. Why do you want to go to Australia anyway?

Rey: Look at my kangaroo impression! I’d fit right in!!!!

Sam: *sigh*


End file.
